Yugioh Eclipse
by Mustang86
Summary: my own unique Yugioh story, with my own character and card creations, this story has no relations to past series including the next series. When Yuki abandons his past, he is faced with the path of redemption, but he soon comes face to face with his past, as he takes on the Duelling army known as The Legion and their ace duellist a young woman by the name of Hikari


**Yu-Gi-Oh: Eclipse**

 **Main Characters.**

 _ **Yuki Sanada:**_ _17, A powerful duellist who rarely smiles, his Ace Monster is Solar Divider. He is one of a few duellists that stand against The Legion and their conquest of the world, user of the mighty Solar deck._

 _ **Hikari Akatsuki:**_ _17, (she will need an English Name eventually, So I will let the reader decide through a review) Main rival and antagonist to Yuki. A duellist that duels her opponents without remorse, she does some seriously horrible shit to her opponent, all for the ideals of the Legion. User of the Lunar Mask Deck, her ace card is the mighty Full Lunar Dragon._

 _ **Support Character.**_

 _ **Sierra:**_ _23, a former member of The Legion, she is kind and considerate, she often things of Yuki as her brother, she lost the will to duel after her deck was taken and her Duel Disc destroyed._

 _ **The Legion:**_ _A group of deadly duellists that defeat their opponents with impunity, they seek to create a duelling empire that spans the world with them being the only duelling army, (inspired by the World's greatest empire, the Ancient Roman Empire) their leaders are known as the Emperors._

 _ **Chapter 1: Legend Beginning.**_

* * *

Years had passed since the duellist war had ended in victory for the Legion, a group of elite duellists that are ruled by ruthless leaders, at first they took over Tokyo in a single night, the rest of Asia fell a month later, now their sights are now set on Europe and beyond, taking the lead a young lady with long black hair, a piercing gaze that froze even the soldiers in the Legion, wearing a red dress and coat, her hair tied back in a ponytail, "alright soldiers, lets show them what the Legion is capable of," she announced to the soldiers without remorse.

The duel soldiers brushed passed the young female duellist, watching as they called out their monsters to attack the unsuspecting Polish Town, restarting the war on a new front, "first Asia, now Europe, then we will conquer the world," she whispered to herself, hearing the screams of terrified natives, something that always brought her delight.

A man dressed in all white with a red cape approached the younger duellist, "nicely done Hikari, now the rest of the world will tremble as they face our elite duellist army, The Legion," the man stated as his laughter rang out.

"Yes Caesar," the girl replied, she grabbed her deck and made her way to the battle front, watching the armies of Ancient Gears wreaking havoc on the towns nearby.

Grabbing a white card from her duel disc, she placed the monster on her device, "Full Lunar Dragon, arise and destroy!" Hikari called out her powerful dragon, it flew into the air, unleashing a brilliant white light that engulfed a small town, immediately destroying every building in a large radius, she watched with pride as her dragon continued on its rampage on the denizens of the Polish town, The Legion's soldiers yelling out in celebration while the dragon continued its unrelenting attack.

Hikari walked into the streets of the town and prepared her duel disc, spotting the first person to cross her path, "prepare for defeat," activating the device on her right arm, which immediately overridden their devices bringing them into the duel.

Meanwhile back at the camp the soldiers of The Legion were showing pride in their actions, "it seems like Hikari is duelling a few enemies," he stated with a hint of remorse.

"How long do you think they will last for?" The friend of the soldier replied boastfully.

"Not long," the man responded, taking a bite from his food, he looked up to see Full Lunar Dragon taking flight, "it seems like their duel is going to come to an end," he chuckled at the misfortune of her targets.

Moments later the duellists staggered back in horror, the sight of a pure white dragon glaring down at them, "nobody can hear you scream," she laughed at her opponents, unmerciful and ready to launch the final attacks, "I activate the spell card, Lunar Prominence," she placed the card on the field, her grin broadened all the while her opponents trembled in fear, "with this, I can allow one of my Luna monsters to attack another three times, which means, you lot have three thousand points of pain each," she further tormented her foes, they started to run away from the duel, but Hikari wouldn't allow for it, "Full Lunar Dragon, end this with Lunar Armageddon!"

The mighty dragon flew up, raising its head and gathering the lunar energy, unleashing it at the fleeing enemies. As quickly as the attack was unleashed the opposing duellists were engulfed in a blinding light, their lifepoints lowered to zero while sustaining injuries at the same time, Hikari approached the injured duellists and kneeled down before them, "you lot are pathetic," she hissed, grabbing their decks, inspecting them, she pulled out a card from each, "I will be taking my prize, your rarest cards," she stood back up and started to walk away, as she was walking away, one of the injured duellists grabbed her leg to prevent her from getting away, "oh seems like someone still has some fight," she teased her foes.

"Give them back…they were….handed down to us," the injured duellist pleaded with the victorious female duellist.

Hikari turned around and smirked at her fallen foes, "they mean that much to you?" She questioned the injured man, a slight hint of remorse filled her voice, "then the answer is….no," replying coldly before trampling on the fallen duellists duel disc, destroying it without mercy, stunning the defeated duellists in the background, her pleasure visible while the dragon prepared to take off for another bout of destruction, "I am only getting warmed up," she snarled at her enemies.

Walking though the ruined streets of the town, Hikari looked up at the roaring dragon and grinned malevolently, "Full Lunar Dragon, bring an end to this town," she ordered her dragon to destroy the town, she walked towards the other end of the tow, a powerful explosion ripped through the town, wiping it away, while Hikari picked up the card of her dragon, ending its flight of terror.

Before making her way to the next destination, she was greeted by another duellist, raising his device, he prepared to duel, "such a vile beast, I will make you pay for your actions!" He hollered in fury.

"Oh I am so scared," Hikari activated her duel disc to take on her next opponent, "I just destroyed an entire town, beat four duellists without breaking a sweat and you want to challenge me?" She questioned the courageous opponent, activating her duel disc, she drew her first five cards, "you make the first move, because next turn, I am going to wipe you out," making her declaration awaiting the first move of her opponent.

"I draw," The male duellist announced, picking his sixth card, "I normal summon Noble Knight Medraut," he called for his first monster.

"Oh Noble Knights," Hikari cracked her knuckles as the excitement grew by the second.

"next I equip my Medraut with Noble Arms Caliburn," The young man announced his next move, "with that, my monster's attack points increase by five hundred and his level increases to five," he explained to his opponent, but she seemed a little bored by the move, "I activate Medraut's special ability, to special summon Noble Knight Borz from my deck in defence position!"

Upon the summon of the newest monster he activated the effect of and equipped it to Borz, watching with a lack of interest the female duellist started to yawn, "once I win this duel, I am going to take your deck for The Legion," she threatened the opposing duellist.

Angered by the declaration, he continued his move, "I will activate Borz's effect and select three Noble Arms cards from my deck, of those three you choose one at random."

"Just choose Destiny, the others can go to the Graveyard," she snarled at her foe, tapping her foot, she watched the young man equip Noble Arms of Destiny to his Medraut.

"Now I will use Borz and medraut to construct the Overlay network!" Starting the summon of his most powerful monster, beginning his chant for the summon of his XYZ monster, "holy knights of the round table, I summon the mightiest king known to mythology to smite my foes, I XYZ summon, rank five Sacred Noble Knight of King Artorigus!"

"Wow, I am almost impressed," Hikari showed a hint of disdain.

"You should be, since I am going to activate the effect of my Sacred Noble Knight, I can target three Noble Arms cards in grave yard and equip them to my Sacred Noble Knight," the young man explained with growing confidence, almost taunting the female duellist, "I select Noble Arms Gallatin, Destiny and Calliburn!"

"Are you done yet?" the cold female duellist grew impatient.

"Yes, I end my turn," he announced much to the delight of Hikari.

"Good, now to destroy you," Hikari laughed at her foe, she drew her sixth card, "I summon Lunar Mask Fairy in attack mode," Hikari summoned her fairy type monster, the level three monster started glowing, "I activate her effect, I get to special summon another Lunar Mask monster from my deck in defence position," Hikari initiated the effect of her Lunar Mask monster, bringing out another monster in defence position, this time a masked monster with a staff, "say hello to Lunar Mask Sorceress."

"Still not enough," the man taunted his opponent's move.

"Fine, then I activate Lunar Banishment," Hikari activated her spell card, leaving the opposing duellist confused, "while I control two or more Lunar monsters on the field, I can target three spell and trap cards you control and banish them, let me see, how about those annoying Noble Arms cards?" she directed her attention to the three spell cards from the opposing side.

"What? No way," the stunned duellist cried out in horror as the three cards that defended his monster left the field never to be used again.

"Don't worry, I have only just gotten warmed up, now for this spell card, Lunar Tuning," she activated another spell card from her hand, discarding another card, she was able to summon another monster a cloaked monster with a crescent shaped mask, "meet Lunar Mask Druid!"

"A tuner?" The opposing duellist gasped in horror, knowing what was going to come next.

"Now I turn my level one Lunar Mask Druid with Lunar Mask Fairy and Sorcerous!" Hikari announced her Synchro Summon, starting her chant to the fear filled opponent, "spreading lunar wings, envelope the light which everyone holds dear, bring despair upon my foes, I synchro summon your destruction, Full Lunar Dragon!" Called out her dragon out to the battlefield.

"Her dragon," gasping in horror, quivering in fear at the sight of the pure white dragon, "I can still survive," he whispered to himself, upon hearing this Hikari burst out into laughter, almost unable to contain herself further.

"I activate Full Lunar Dragon's effect, I can draw the same number of cards equal to the amount of Synchro Material used to summon this mighty beast," Hikari replied with a crazed laughter, drawing an extra three cards, revealing the three cards, her smile broadened, "I am going to enjoy this, I activate Lunar Devastation, with this card, I get to banish any amount of Lunar Mask monster then add their attack points to my Full Lunar Dragon, that means my Dragon gains another three thousand attack points."

"Six thousand," the stunned duellist staggered back, eyes widened by the increase in attack points, fearful of the malicious smile crossing the face of Hikari.

"That's only the start of your pain, I then activate the spell card Lunar Prominence I can target one Lunar Monster on my side of the field and it can attack another three times and you cannot activate any effects from the hand to save your monster or your lifepoints," Hikari callously explained to her male opponent, noticing the fear in his eyes, the confident expression completely changing to fear, she raised her left hand into the air, "Attack number one!"

The Sacred Noble Knight was instantly annihilated from the merciless attack dealing a significant amount of damage to the male duellist, (4000-200). The shockwave knocked the duellist off his feet. Slowly sitting up, he looked up at the dragon as it prepared to attack him once again, "that shockwave, what are you? You're a monster," he staggered back as the next attack landed, wiping the rest of his lifepoints away.

"I haven't finished yet, attack number three," she announced her monster's attack without any remorse (unknown duellist 200-0).

Screaming out in pain, the third attack vanished, he slowly got to his feet, blood streaming down his arms and out the corner of his mouth, in pain he looked up once again to see Hikari smiling, "no, not…..a monster…..you're….a…demon," he stuttered, clenching his side with the pain becoming too unbearable.

"You're right, I am a demon," Hikari agreed with her opponent, she turned to her dragon and with a crazed smile, "Lunar Apocalypse," calling out for the final attack in the brutal assault on her opponent's lifepoints.

Firing a burst of energy at the helpless duellist the dragon roared out in celebration and vanished after its work was done. After which Hikari approached the injured duellist, his duel disc was falling apart and his cards scattered around him, he rested in the middle, injured from Hikari's vicious victory, she gathered the cards and turned around, "those…..belong…." the injured duellist succumbed to his injuries allowing Hikari to walk away unchallenged.

Back in Japan, man and women dressed in a red uniform, patrolled the streets, keeping an eye on the people they were oppressing, "have you heard the rumors?" The Legion guard asked his comrade.

"Yeah, we took half of Poland in a single night, the rest of Europe should be rather easy, especially with Hikari on the frontline," the woman replied with pride in the armies achievements, she watched as the people continued their everyday life, making sure that everyone was following their laws, "but I have also heard rumours of people starting a resistance force against us," the woman continued to walk through the streets calmly.

"Yeah right, who would want to stand against The Legion?" Replied the man confidently. The two guards continued onwards through the streets of he city.

A teen with spiky black hair, his attire consisting with blue jeans, a black shirt and a black leather jacket, emerged from a room, stretching his arms out, yawning. Staring down at the five cards he managed to save in the past, "those Legion bastards are going to pay for what they did," he snarled his intentions for revenge, his thoughts directed at the time he was betrayed by the leaders of the Legion, "they took my original deck, my ability to duel properly."

"Yuki, you talking to yourself again?" An older female called out to Yuki.

Staring at his new deck, he glanced towards the window, "no, I was talking to Solar Divider," he replied calmly, approaching the window he looked down at the city, patrolled by men dressed in red, making sure there was no duels starting, watching coldly without a care in the world, "they took everything from me, now Hannibal's Spear will thrust right into the heart of the Legion," Yuki swore his vengeance against the duelling empire.

"Remember Yuki, revenge can only get you so far," the female peered corner, she was holding a ladle, "come on you need to have breakfast we cannot have our revolutionary leader go hungry right?" she teased her friend.

"Yeah I know," Yuki replied calmly, picking up his deck and duel disc, he approached the dining room, hearing the voices of a number of duellists whom were part of Hannibal's Spear. Scanning the room, he could gather the stench of the food wafting pleasantly.

"Yo, Yuki, have you heard the news?" One of the male members asked their leader.

"No, tell me," Yuki replied emotionlessly.

"Our oppressors have restarted their little conquest mission, they have opened up their efforts on a small town in Poland, I will give you one guess who is front and centre," the teen informed his leader, Yuki lowered his gaze knowing what his best friend was talking about, "you know?"

"Yeah, of course I know, I was in the same squad as her, she didn't remember anyone from our squad," Yuki replied as he reminisced about his days in the duelling military, 'those bastards took my family and my deck,' reminding himself of the damage that The Legion had brought to his life, "Hikari Akatsuki, a vicious duellist that wouldn't hesitate to kill her foes, in fact she does it for sport," whispering to himself about the last thing he saw before betraying The Legion, while his friend's listened to his ranting about his past.

One of the male duellists sat opposite Yuki, with a plate of food on the table, "hey man, why not get some food? Sierra's cooking is as amazing as ever," he encouraged his calm friend.

Yuki jumped out of his seat, leaving his friend to eat his lunch, "you know, we need to find a way of getting my deck back," he told his friend calmly not realizing that an older female was standing behind him, her hands on her hips, "yeah I know Sierra is upset about my intentions."

"Damn straight I am, we all know what The Legion is like, we were all once part of that group," Sierra reminded Yuki of their past, Yuki snatched the plate of food from her hands, turned away and started walking back to the tables, "the past haunts everyone here," trying her best to reason with Yuki.

Yuki turned around with a deadly glare, "revenge means nothing to me, I seek redemption, getting the Eclipse deck and making Hikari betray The Legion are my top priorities," showing and declaring his resolve to Sierra, forcing her to take steps back, he tightened his grip on the plate of food, "I will annihilate The Legion!" he finally expressed his desire for the destruction of his former comrades, his eyes started to glow with the fury of the sun.

Sierra gulped at the comments of her friend, she could only see the fury of the sun pulsating in his eyes, 'oh right, I remember now, Yuki is special as he is the legendary duellist that represents the sun,' she reminded herself of what Yuki is as a person, "I know, because of our former affiliation, we lost everything, my deck was taken as well, my family is lost, but I did promise myself that I would be your sister Yuki."

Settling down Yuki continued his walk back to the table, leaving his adopted older sister to wonder what will happen next, 'his latent abilities have been surfacing more recently with the news of Hikari, and the horrors that she had been enacting,' she kept telling herself, her concerns grew with each action Hikari was taking during The Legion's march to conquest.

Sitting at the table Yuki pulled out his new deck, thinking about his plan of action against, "we can't just wait for our enemies to conquer the world, we need to tackle them head on," Yuki snarled at the task at hand.

"I am with Sierra," Yuki's best friend agreed with the older female, "we simply don't have the numbers as well as quality duellists, I might be good, but out of everyone here, you are the best we have, even if you charge in alone, their duellists are as good as you are, most of us here were the weakest of The Legion," Yuki's friend explained the problem to the frustrated teen.

"Yes I know Nate, but we still cannot wait for them to conquer," Yuki tried to argue with his friend.

Nate sat back and shrugged his shoulders, he looked around the room, "everyone here has lost something because of The Legion, they have tried to rebuild and remember, everyone here was once part of the enemy, we betrayed them but at a cost, making Hikari betray them isn't going to be easy, she is blindly loyal to the emperors and if I dare say, she is a far superior duellist to you," Nate explained the issues with Yuki's plan, the people in the room watched the two argue about the plans.

Before responding to his friend a young girl barged in, panting and tears rolling down her face, "somebody help, my brother is in trouble, The Legion spotted him with a number of duel monster cards!" the girl cried out for assistance.

Yuki grabbed his duel disc and barged out, of the building leaving the girl and everyone in the building in shock, they watched Yuki from a distance, "alright my path to redemption begins here," Yuki whispered to himself, determined to save the girl's brother.

The boy covered his head in fear of getting hurt, The Legion guards surrounded him, their duel discs at the ready, "alright kid, hand over your cards," they ordered him. Yuki appeared between the soldiers and the boy, "who are you?"

"Pick on somebody your own size," he ordered the soldiers activating his duel disc, preparing to fight against the guards of the city, he watched the other soldiers preparing to duel against him, they raised their arms, but before they could activate, Yuki pressed a button sending out a pulse of energy, "sorry, one at a time!" Yuki snapped back viciously, allowing one of the foes to activate his duelling platform.

"You will pay for interfering," the first duellist replied irritably, their decks shuffled and the two foes drew their first cards, "I shall go first!"

"Fine, be my guest, isn't like it will help you anyway," Yuki replied confidently, awaiting the first move of the opposing male duellist.

After the battle had ended, a joyous cry echoed through the town, Hikari emerged from one of the buildings, holding a number of cards, her prizes for defeating a number of duellists, "sir, I have claimed these cards for the Legion," she handed over the cards to the general.

The general peered through the cards and returned one of them to Hikari, "you keep that one, it will come in handy for your next mission," Caesar informed his prized soldier.

Glancing at the new card, she was puzzled by the announcement, "what mission?"

"You mission is back home Hikari," Caesar replied calmly, watching his soldiers celebrate their newest step to world conquest.

The girl halted in her tracks and peered back, "what is it you want me to do?"

"Simple, there is a young man by the name of Yuki Sanada," Caesar replied calmly, looking up at the sun as it rose from the east, "Nero, is going to open a tournament, I need you to entice Yuki to join in the festivities," Caesar explained another of the Legion leader's intention.

"Very well, I will target his friends and…" Hikari started before looking up at the moon passing in front of the sun, "I will eclipse him," she announced her intentions, as the shadow covered the battlefield, with light of the sun flying outwards.

"So you know, you are both, Eclipse duellists, you represent the moon and he represents the sun, we need both of you," Caesar explained the history between the two, watching the girl summon a large white dragon, with moon shaped wings, 'her ace, Full Lunar Dragon,' his thoughts wondered while watching the wondrous dragon flying off with Hikari on its back, heading back to Japan for the next mission.

Hikari flew off to face her next challenge, to defeat Yuki, "Full Lunar Dragon, it seems like we will be facing off against Yuki at long last, I was waiting for this day," she whispered to her mighty dragon, her memories flashed back to the day she witnessed one of her former comrades betray them, 'I trusted you, when I needed your help, you turned your back on me, failed me, I will not hear any excuses, I will make you suffer a million times,' she resolved, her intentions clear, angered by her past with Yuki, her fists clenched, she focused her gaze east, her cold determination ever apparent.

* * *

 **This story was meant to be totally different, the main female was meant to be a kind and gentle Royal who was rebellious, the main character was meant to be a sarcastic jerk.**

 **But after watching a documentary about the Ancient Roman Empire, I thought this would make for a cooler theme. And please remember I would like Ideas for the female name, if I should keep it, please let me know.**

 **Next up chapter 2: The Sun and Moon**


End file.
